


我忘了带图书馆的钥匙【RF短篇】/I Forgot The Key Of My Library[Short Stories Of Rinch]

by Tina_SPNDW



Series: RF短篇/Short Stories Of Rinch [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch去买甜点，但是回家的时候才发现忘记带钥匙了，于是他选择暂时借用一下Reese的房子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我忘了带图书馆的钥匙【RF短篇】/I Forgot The Key Of My Library[Short Stories Of Rinch]

**Author's Note:**

> I will appreciate for every comment!

    Finch从外面买了甜甜圈，回来时才发现出门的时候忘记带工作室的钥匙了。趴在垫子上的Bear听到了熟悉的脚步声就立刻跑到了门前，一边跳一边用爪子扒拉着折叠门，可惜怎么扒，门的锁也没有开，他停了下来，和掏遍了衣兜的Finch面面相觑。  
    Reese现在正处于不能说话的潜入状态，根本不知道他什么时候才能回来帮他开锁。Finch叹了口气，从塑料袋里拿出买回来的肉肠，撕开，并从门的间隙里递给了Bear。Bear用了10秒钟就把肉肠吃了个干净，抬起头用十分灼热的目光看好则Finch。Finch停顿了一下，稍稍心虚地张口说道：“Bear你最近又长胖了呢，我们还是减减肥吧。”Bear从Finch的语气中感受到“没有下一根肉肠”这件事情，失望地呜咽了一声，趴了下去。Finch用荷兰语下达了“继续看家”这个命令之后，又再次转身离开了工作室。

 

    Reese家。  
    Finch掏兜的时候对自己忘了自家门的钥匙，却一直带着Reese家的要事的事情感到惊奇，但却也的的确确松了一口气。  
    “Mr. Reese，我是一个十分注重隐私的人。你看，我只是暂时使用了你的房子，我没有动任何你的重要物品。”等到Reese回家，我也要理直气壮地说出这段话，Finch想。  
    一如既往的空旷啊这房子，开了门的Finch挑了挑眉。给他这间房子他也就只是当个暂时休息的地方吧，真是的。  
    Finch双手捧着新买的笔记本电脑迈进了Reese的家。  
    为了尽快和Reese取得联系，Finch立刻建立了一个新的简便信息接收站，对工作室的总接收站进行了信息共享。刚刚登陆进去，Finch就看到了从Reese那里发出的好几条信息。  
    点击接受键之后，过了几秒钟，屏幕上弹出了几个信息框。Finch看了看图片，接通了Reese的手机。  
    “Hello, Mr. Reese.”  
    “Finch，你为什么到现在才回我电话？让我猜猜，难道是被甜点店的老板娘请去喝下午茶了吗？”  
    “我只是忘记带工作室的钥匙了。”  
    “那你现在在哪里？”  
    “虽然很冒昧，但由于我带出来的钱无法立刻在附近租下一间客房，所以暂时借用了一下你的房子。”  
    “好吧……不过鉴于上次的经验，我认为你还是不要打开衣橱比较好。”  
    “我不会的，Mr. Reese。”Finch永远不会忘记那天他躲进衣橱时那十几杆整齐摆列的枪对他的惊吓。  
    “顺便请代我把厨房的垃圾扔掉。”  
    “我还不知道你会在这间房子里做菜。”  
    “生活情趣嘛，Harold，就当作是你使用这套房子的租金好了。”  
    “嘀”的一声，电话从Reese那里挂断了。  
    “我买给你的。”Finch把还没说完的几个字吐了出来。

    Finch走到厨房，看见了一池子的泡面空盒和咖啡纸杯。  
    “生活情趣。”Finch点了点头。

 

    案情比想象中简单得多，在当天晚上的11点左右，Reese的方面就已经结束了所有的活动。坐在茶几旁的Finch放松了下来，右手轻握在嘴前打了一个长长的哈欠。仰着头将上半身靠在沙发背上，困意渐渐来袭，Finch的眼前开始重影，懒散地眨了几下眼，眼皮就耐不住地合上了。  
    不知过了多久，门锁开了。

  
    Reese开门的时候没有看到灯光，只是借着楼道的灯光隐约地看到客厅的沙发上有一个模模糊糊的人影。Reese知道那是Finch，于是放轻了脚步走进房中，关门的时候也注意不发出声响。  
    一点点地走近沙发，Reese也渐渐看清了Finch的脸庞。他就在距离Finch很近的地方，没有坐下，只是直直地站着，低着头看着他。  
    这个时候的Finch的脸上是Reese平时看不到的样子。说起来并没有什么表情，但是他少了几份清醒时的紧促和严肃，多了几份安心与平静。Reese就这么望着他，心里就好像什么都放下了。  
    他渴望过安宁，但半辈子的时光早就告诉他这不现实。他曾一度放弃自我，Finch向他伸出的手却给他带来了目标。他们没有也许什么明天，或许下一秒追杀他们的人就会将子弹射入他们的心脏。  
    但他们是彼此的光，微弱，却已足以看清脚下的泥洼。

  
    Finch觉得似乎有人气息围绕在周围，缓缓地睁开了眼，眼睛聚焦在前方。  
    “Morning, Harold.”  
    “Morning, John.”  
   窗边迎来了第一缕晨光。  
                                                                                               【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@Tina_BattleMode  
> 微博地址：http://weibo.com/u/3824957512


End file.
